


Between Classes

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of scenes with teencast Sips and Sjin.</p><p>Sliiiight implications of Sips/Sjin.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Classes

=== === ===

Sjin hung his head and tried to let the taunts wash over him. It wasn't like the bullies were trying to hit him; he could endure this. He knew if it came to a fight he would win easily, even against all three of them. They were skinny rich boys, and he'd already developed some powerful muscles working on his parents' farm. But if he tried to fight back, they would only tell their parents, and that could bring trouble down on his family. Sjin held his clenched fists at his side and seethed silently.

"Oh, is queer boy going to cry? Just can't stand being away from his boyfriend?" The leader of the pack seemed to be on a roll, and Sjin grit his teeth and tried to keep calm.

"Hey! That's _my_ queer boy! You leave him alone!"

Sjin jerked his head up just in time to see Sips' fist bury itself in the lead bully's face. The other two scatted as their leader was knocked to the ground. Sips glared down at him until he pulled himself up and fled, cursing Sips out as he ran.

Sjin slowly unclenched his fists. "Thanks, Sips."

"Hey no problem." Sips shrugged. "I know you could take those bastards, but you gotta help out a friend in trouble, right?"

Sjin grinned. "Yeah, I understand."

Sips reached out and snagged Sjin's hand. "Come on, let's hurry up. We got a class to catch."

"What?" Sjin dug in his heels in confusion. "Sips, when do you care about getting to class early? Or even on time?"

Sips' flashed a grin over his shoulder, and laughed. "Oh man, you forgot? They're starting sex ed in health class today! This is going to be hilarious!"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot. Let's get to class." Sjin allowed Sips to drag him off towards the classrooms.

\--- --- ---

Sips and Sjin picked through the thrift store, snagging an old wicker picnic basket and picking through worn baby blankets until they found one with rocket ships on it.

"Perfect! Think our little guy will like this?" Sips waved the blanket in Sjin's face.

"He'll love it." Sjin tucked the blanket into the basket, and they made their way to the counter.

Outside the fire station's side door, Sjin held the video camera as Sips tucked the egg into the basket, giving it a little kiss and wrapping the blanket over the top of it.

Neither boy could stop giggling as Sips pulled the door open just enough to slide the basket inside.

Sjin made sure to get a good shot of the safe haven sign, as a confused voice murmured something inside the station. A chair squeaked from the sound of someone standing up, and they both bolted into the night.

Their health teacher was not amused when they played the video in class.

=== === ===


End file.
